Eat, Pray, and Love
by Selena Jung
Summary: Yunho yang tampan, Yunho yang baik, Yunho si pintar, Yunho si kaya, sangat tak sebanding dengan dirinya. Jaejoong yang aneh, Jaejoong yang kuper, Jaejoong si kurus, .../ YunJae Oneshoot.


**Eat, Pray, and Love**

Selena Jung ©

**YunJae** – Oneshoot

**Bold = flashback**

* * *

><p>YUNHO POV<p>

"**Maaf **_**sunbae**_**, fakultas ilmu sosial itu dimana ya?"**

Saat itulah aku merasakan jantungku berdebar keras. Ketika suara lembutnya mengalun kepadaku dengan mata besar dan indahnya yang juga menatapku. Kemudian setelahnya, aku mulai tak bisa melupakan dia. Lelaki cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong, mahasiswa baru di kampus dan fakultas yang sama denganku.

Namun semua orang menganggapku sinting karena jatuh hati pada laki-laki aneh itu. Mereka bilang Jaejoong itu _freak_, posturnya seperti tengkorak hidup dan hobi sekali menyendiri. Tubuhnya sangat-sangat kurus dan kulitnya putih pucat, ringkih serta rapuh. Melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sangat menawan, muncullah rumor aneh yang mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong adalah mantan model yang menderita _anorexia_*sehingga tubuhnya terlihat begitu kurus. Serta beberapa orang juga mengatakan bahwa lelaki cantik itu mengalami gangguan jiwa karena sering sekali bersikap yang tidak-tidak. Entah itu berteriak tiba-tiba, menangis tiba-tiba, membanting makanan yang diberikan orang kepadanya, dan banyak lagi opini sumbang yang diberikan untuknya.

(*_Anorexia_: Tidak bisa makan karena sangat takut menjadi gemuk;)

Namun di mataku, Jaejoong terlihat butuh pertolongan. Melihatnya nampak tak berdaya, aku justru ingin melindunginya. Apalagi kudengar ia hidup seorang diri sejak dua tahun lalu. Ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggal, kebanyakan orang bilang karena suatu insiden yang tak dapat diketahui lebih jelasnya.

Dan karena rasa cintaku yang sudah terlanjur menggunung, aku tidak akan berhenti sampai dia bisa kuraih. Tak peduli apa kata orang, tak peduli bagaimanapun sulitnya, aku akan tetap mencintai Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

AUTHOR POV

"Jaejoong-_ah_!" Lelaki bertubuh amat kurus itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara baritone yang familiar di belakangnya.

"Yunho-_ya_? Ada apa?" Jangan heran dengan Jaejoong yang tak memanggil Yunho yang notabene satu angkatan lebih tua darinya dengan sebutan senior atau kakak. Yunho sebaya dengannya, malah ia lebih tua beberapa hari. Hanya saja Jaejoong sempat menunda kuliahnya selama satu tahun.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama teman-temanku,_ jja_" Yunho dan Jaejoong memang sudah akrab. Sejak pertemuan pertama empat bulan lalu, Yunho gencar melakukan pendekatan dengan Jaejoong.

"Ah? Tapi…"

"Sudah tidak ada jam kuliah, kan? Aku yang traktir~"

"Bu-Bukan begitu, Yun-"

"Sudahlah, tak perlu malu" Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong agar mengikuti langkahnya tanpa mengerti dengan Jaejoong yang merasa keberatan untuk makan siang beramai-ramai. Lelaki cantik itu mulai gelisah. Ia berdoa semoga saja penyakit bodohnya tidak kumat di depan Yunho dan teman-temannya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jaejoong duduk dengan tegang di antara Yunho dan kawanannya. Ia begitu gugup sampai merasa tak bisa bernafas dengan normal. Terlebih teman-teman Yunho sering kali mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Jaejoong sangat sadar bahwa _imej _aneh sudah disematkan oleh orang-orang sekitar kepadanya. Maka itu dia merasa tidak percaya diri ketika Yunho mengajaknya untuk beramai-ramai ria. Ia merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Yunho dengan senyuman yang ramah. Sekali lagi, atensi teman-teman Yunho mengarah kepadanya.

"T-Tidak usah, aku tidak lapar" jawab Jaejoong pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"_No_, Jaejoong-_ah_. Kau harus makan, akan kupesankan kau sesuatu"

"Yunho-_ya_…" Tapi Yunho tak mengindahkan penolakannya, lagi.

Sekarang tangan Jaejoong mulai berkeringat dingin, nafasnya semakin tak beraturan. Matanya lekat memandangi sang pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan kepadanya.

"Selamat menikmati," Pelayan itu meletakan semangkuk_ ramyeon _lezat di hadapan Jaejoong.

Tapi tangan Jaejoong malah gemetar dengan kencang dan nafasnya mulai tersendat-sendat. Memori buruk dua tahun lalu berputar-putar di kepalanya dengan cepat dan membuat kepalanya sangat pusing. Perlahan rasa mual yang teramat sangat membuncah dan membuat tubuhnya melemas.

"Hoeek! Hoeek!" Jaejoong menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Ia semakin merasa mual.

"Jaejoonga-_ah_?! _Gwaenchanayo_?!" Tiba-tiba Yunho menjadi panik. Apalagi ketika Jaejoong berlari begitu saja meninggalkannya entah kemana diikuti banyak pandangan heran dari penghuni kantin.

"Untung dia segera pergi, akan sangat menjijikan kalau dia muntah di sini"

"Menjijikan, aku jadi tak nafsu makan" Teman-teman Yunho mulai berkomentar mengenai sikap Jaejoong barusan.

"Jangan-jangan dia hamil?!" Salah satunya mencoba berkelakar dengan nada mengejek.

"Mungkin dia laki-laki bayaran! Hahahaha-emph"

BRAK!

Segala ocehan dan tawa teman-teman Yunho itu segera berhenti ketika Yunho memukul meja mereka dengan keras. Tatapan penuh emosi pun kental terpancar dari manik kecil serupa dengan mata musang itu.

"Hentikan" ujar Jung muda itu dengan tegas, sukses membuat teman-temannya langsung membungkam mulutnya karena merasa takut. Yunho terlihat sangat menyeramkan saat ini.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Splash!

Air dingin yang membasuh wajahnya membuat pikirannya sedikit tenang. Nafasnya sudah teratur seperti semula dan rasa mualnya kian menghilang.

Akhirnya, Jaejoong menampakan penyakit anehnya ini kepada Yunho. Ia semakin merasa tak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan pria yang diam-diam ia cintai itu. Mungkin, Yunho juga tak mau lagi menemuinya.

Yunho yang tampan, Yunho yang baik, Yunho si pintar, Yunho si kaya, sangat tak sebanding dengan dirinya. Jaejoong yang aneh, Jaejoong yang kuper, Jaejoong si kurus, dan hal-hal lainnya yang terdengar tidak bagus.

Jaejoong mendudukan tubuhnya di lantai kamar mandi kampus lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya. Dan setelahnya, punggung ringkihnya terlihat bergetar.

"Hiks," Satu isakan lolos dari bibirnya.

Kemudian lelaki cantik itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Logikanya mengatakan bahwa seorang laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng, ayahnya dulu juga selalu menasehatinya seperti itu. Tapi ia sudah merasa sangat lelah. Berkali ia berusaha hidup normal seperti dulu, tapi kenangan buruk itu terus berputar-putar dalam ingatannya. Ia tak pernah bisa lupa bagaimana cara Tuhan mengambil kedua orang tuanya dari dirinya, dan ia tersiksa.

Setiap kali ia berusaha makan layaknya orang kebanyakan, selalu berakhir dengan memuntahkannya lagi. Ia pun sudah enggan harus bolak-balik rumah sakit, mengkonsumsi obat ini itu agar tetap mendapat asupan yang cukup, juga konsultasi ke psikiater untuk tetap menjaga kewarasannya. Jaejoong merasa sudah muak dengan kehidupannya.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

"Hai," Jaejoong tak menyangka Yunho masih menyambut kedatangannya ketika ia sampai di kampus.

Namun Jaejoong tak berniat untuk membalas keramahan Yunho itu. Akan lebih baik kalau dia tetaplah menjadi Kim Jaejoong si penyendiri tanpa harus menyeret orang lain sebaik Yunho untuk menjadi orang aneh sepertinya.

**Grep!**

"Jae," Yunho menahan lengan Jaejoong yang hendak melaluinya.

"Yun, aku mohon…" Tangan ringkih dengan balutan kulit putih pucat milik Jaejoong itu mencoba melepaskan kekangan tangan kokoh Yunho.

"Apa? Kenapa kau memohon padaku?" Suara Yunho mulai meninggi.

"Aku tidak pantas berteman denganmu," Jaejoong membalas ucapan Yunho dengan lemah. Kepalanya menunduk dalam tak kuasa menatap mata Yunho yang menajam kepadanya.

"Siapa yang bilang seperti itu?!"

"Aku aneh, Yun. Aku bukanlah orang yang baik-baik saja. Mereka semua benar, aku ini orang sinting. Tidak seharusnya kau dekat-dekat denganku," Jaejoong masih saja mencoba membebaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Yunho. Suara lembutnya terdengar bergetar.

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan semua itu?! Ikut aku!" Yunho menyeret tubuh kurus Jaejoong dengan emosi. Pria bermata musang ini hanya merasa tidak rela bila Jaejoong terlalu merasa rendah diri dan menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai makhluk yang menggelikan. Yunho tak terima pujaan hatinya menjadi seperti ini.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Srak!

Yunho menghempaskan tangan Jaejoong begitu saja ketika mereka sudah sampai di _spot_ yang lebih sepi ketimbang di depan gerbang fakultas tadi. Kebun tanaman organik milik kampus yang tak jauh dari fakultas ilmu sosial.

"ADA APA DENGANMU?!" Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam ketika nada suara Yunho semakin naik dan terdengar menyala-nyala penuh amarah. Deruan nafasnya terdengar jelas berhembus dari bibir berbentuk hati milik pria itu.

Kemudian Jaejoong mendengar Yunho mendesah frustasi dengan keras bersama dengan kaki pria tampan itu yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

**Grep.**

Tubuh Jaejoong berjengit ketika Yunho membawanya ke dalam rengkuhan hangat pria itu. Sangat erat namun tak menyiksa, justru terasa nyaman dan menenangkan. Terlebih ketika pria tampan itu mengelus-elus lembut punggung sempitnya, persis seperti pelukan ibunya yang begitu ia rindukan itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud untuk marah padamu" Jung muda itu berkata dengan lirih tepat di depan telinga Jaejoong.

"Tolong jangan bicara hal semacam itu lagi padaku. Aku tidak suka. Bagaimanapun dirimu, aku tidak peduli, Jae. Aku menerimamu yang seperti ini, apa adanya dirimu saat ini. Tolong, anggaplah aku sebagai orang yang tulus kepadamu. Kau boleh menceritakan apapun masalahmu padaku, aku akan berusaha membantu. Tapi tolong jangan paksa aku untuk meninggalkanmu karena menganggap dirimu tak pantas bersamaku. Umh?" jelas Yunho panjang lebar kepada Jaejoong. Berharap Jaejoong mau memahami ucapannya.

Jaejoong merasa tersentuh dengan perkataan Yunho barusan. Dalam kurun waktu dua tahun, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan orang yang tak mau berhenti mencoba untuk memahami dirinya. Kini Jaejoong merasa seperti punya kekuatan baru untuk terus menjalani hidupnya. Matanya jadi terasa memanas, bukan karena sedih –tapi karena merasa terharu.

"Terima kasih, Yun" ujar lelaki cantik itu sambil membalas pelukan dari Yunho.

"Sama-sama"

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Kini Yunho dan Jaejoong mengistirahatkan dirinya di atap gedung fakultas. Hanya berdua saja. Mereka memang memutuskan untuk sama-sama bolos kuliah untuk memperbaiki hari yang penuh dengan sekelumit masalah ini.

"Kau keberatan untuk bercerita kepadaku tentang ketakutanmu kepada makanan itu?" tanya Yunho yang sedang berbaring menatap langit itu.

"Sebenarnya aku bukannya takut kepada makanan, tapi aku memang tidak bisa makan makanan apapun. Tubuhku akan secara otomatis menolak segala bentuk makanan yang masuk. Setiap kali aku berusaha makan, aku langsung teringat kejadian buruk yang pernah menimpaku sehingga makanan yang kumakan akan kembali kumuntahkan."

"Dua tahun lalu, tepatnya tanggal dua puluh tujuh November. Pembantaian masal yang dilakukan oleh mata-mata Korea Utara di hotel _Rotz Carlie_. Kau tahu bukan berita itu?" Yunho menegakan tubuhnya lalu memandang Jaejoong dengan serius.

"Saat itu tengah diadakan perjamuan para pejabat Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara demi perdamaian kedua belah pihak. Aku datang bersama ayah dan ibuku. Semua tampak sangat senang, orang Korea Utara juga sangat ramah"

"Tapi begitu makanan dihidangkan, satu persatu orang berjatuhan ke lantai setelah memakan makanan itu. Termasuk ayah dan ibuku. Aku begitu ketakutan ketika mendapati tubuh ayah dan ibuku mengejang bersama dengan gumpalan busa yang keluar dari mulut mereka"

"L-Lalu mulai terdengar suara tembakan disertai d-dengan jeritan-jeritan ketakutan yang saling bersahutan. Mereka langsung menembak mati orang-orang yang selamat dari keracunan" Nafas Jaejoong mulai tak beraturan, kedua tangannya yang mengepal di atas lutut bergetar dengan kencang.

"Mereka juga menembakku, m-mengenai bahuku. D-Dan…Dan…"

**Grep.**

"Tak usah diteruskan" Yunho kembali membawa Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa tenang dan rasa aman kepada lelaki cantik yang tengah berkeringat dingin itu. Yunho dapat melihat pancaran ketakutan yang mendalam di mata Jaejoong yang kosong. Semua kejadian mengerikan itu pasti begitu membekas dalam ingatannya sampai membuat seluruh hidupnya menjadi begitu berubah.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

YUNHO POV

Sudah hampir satu bulan aku mencari cara untuk mengenyahkan ketakutan Jaejoong kepada makanan namun belum ada hasil yang signifikan. Tubuhnya justru kian menyusut karena tiap kali ia mencoba memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, akan selalu ia muntahkan seluruhnya sampai perutnya terkuras habis.

Sudah terlalu sering percobaan-percobaan yang kami lakukan selalu berujung dengan pingsannya Jaejoong. Berkali-kali aku melarikan dia ke rumah sakit.

Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini dengan segera, mencoba untuk melupakannya saja. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa melakukannya.

Selain karena rasa cintaku kepada Jaejoong yang begitu besar. Melihatnya sangat bersemangat untuk sembuh juga mendapatinya sangat mempercayaiku, mana sampai hati aku memupuskan harapannya.

Dan saat ini, lelaki cantik itu sedang terlelap di sofa apartemennya. Lelah dengan aktivitas kampusnya sedari pagi, aku yang mengantarkannya pulang karena tak tega melihatnya pulang sendiri membawa tubuh kurus keringnya itu.

Kudekati dirinya sambil mengulas senyuman di wajah. Dia nampak begitu cantik meskipun pipinya sangat tirus, meskipun matanya cekung, dan meskipun bibir merahnya mengering. Ku elus dengan lembut wajahnya yang tidak tercela, mengusap kelopak matanya yang tertutup sampai ke dagu mungilnya.

Entah mengapa aku sangat bersyukur Tuhan mempertemukan aku dengan Jaejoong meskipun begitu banyak masa sulit yang justru kudapatkan. Dia akan selalu menjadi kenangan terindahku sampai kapanpun.

Eh, tunggu.

Kenangan terindah?

Itudia jawabannya.

Jaejoong harus memiliki kenangan yang indah bersama makanan. Kenangan yang kelak akan selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya ketika ia melihat makanan, menggantikan kenangan buruknya terdahulu.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

.

.

YunJae

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Ting tong…

Jaejoong meraih jam _waker _di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya begitu bel pintu apartemennya berdentang berkali-kali. Kemudian mendesah keras ketika mendapati angka dua belas lewat lima yang tertera di jam itu.

"_Michigeoya_! Bertamu ke rumah orang tengah malam begini!" keluh si pemilik tubuh kurus itu sambil bangkit dari pembaringannya dengan langkah terseok-seok. Bibir mungilnya tak ingin berhenti berkomat-kamit sampai di depan pintu utama apartemennya.

Kreet~

"_Happy birthday_~ Apakah aku berhasil menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya padamu?" Seorang pria tampan langsung menampakan senyumnya yang lebar begitu ia membuka pintu.

"Yunho?" Jaejoong hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua mata besarnya tak menyangka mendapati Yunho mendatanginya dengan waktu selarut ini. Pria bermarga Jung itu bahkan sudah terlebih dulu masuk ke dalam apartemennya, meskipun ia belum memberikan izin.

Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho yang pergi menuju dapurnya, mengambil sebilah pisau kue lalu membuka sebuah kotak berwarna putih yang ada di atas meja makan yang jarang digunakan Jaejoong itu.

Sebuah kue tart coklat dengan banyaknya lilin yang tersemat di atasnya. Namun, tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa begitu sedih. Kue tart coklat adalah makanan favoritnya dulu, tapi sekarang ia bahkan tak ingat lagi bagaimana rasa manis dari paduan coklat dan susu ketika melewati tenggorokannya.

"_Cha_! Kuenya siap" Yunho terlihat begitu antusias.

"Yun, aku…"

"Kemarilah~ Kau harus memanjatkan doa" Yunho menarik sebelah tangan Jaejoong agar mendekat ke arah kue yang nampak indah dengan nyala lilin di atasnya.

Jaejoong menatap kue itu dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Yunho memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang lalu menautkan kedua tangannya dalam genggaman hangat pria itu

"Ungkapkan seluruh keinginanmu kepada Tuhan, Jaejoong-_ah_" ujar Yunho lembut kepada lelaki cantik yang tubuhnya mulai bergetar itu.

Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan air mata dukanya yang telah lama menumpuk di dadanya. Cairan jernih itu tak mau berhenti mengalir meskipun matanya sudah tertutup. Dengan sesenggukan, ia mulai memanjatkan doanya dalam hati.

'Tuhan, aku ingin sembuh dan hidup normal lagi. Ijinkanlah, Tuhan. Jangan biarkan aku membuat ayah dan ibu khawatir di atas sana'

Begitu membuka matanya, Jaejoong langsung meniup seluruh lilin yang menyala sampai tak bersisa. Membiarkan doanya terkirim bersama hembusan angin dan berharap Tuhan mau mengabulkannya.

Yunho memasukan potongan kecil kue tart coklat itu ke dalam mulutnya lalu menyambar bibir Jaejoong begitu saja tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Tubuh Jaejoong membeku ketika Yunho menempelkan bibir mereka secara mendadak. Bahkan ketika Yunho menghantarkan potongan kue itu ke dalam mulut Jaejoong dengan lidah hangatnya, Jaejoong hanya bisa memasrahkan diri. Mengunyah dan menelannya habis.

Setelah membiarkan Jaejoong untuk menelan kuenya, Yunho kembali mengeksplor seluruh isi mulut Jaejoong. Kedua lengan kekarnya melilit pinggang terlampau ramping milik Jaejoong sedang bibirnya menari-nari di bibir Jaejoong dengan kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Mengecup, menyesap, juga saling berbagi saliva. Dan ketika beberapa menit berlalu, saat Jaejoong menepuk bahunya. Tautan bibir merekapun terlepas.

Yunho menyatukan dahinya pada dahi Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk mengambil nafas. Jung muda itu tersenyum ketika tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kemunculan penyakit Jaejoong. Wajah si cantik itu bahkan diwarnai rona-rona kemerahan, bukan memucat seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, eoh?" bisik Yunho masih dengan dahinya yang bersandar pada dahi Jaejoong.

Lelaki cantik itu meringis dengan mata terpejam. Selain rasa terkejut karena Yunho yang menciumnya tiba-tiba, terselip pula rasa haru dan bahagia ketika ia bisa benar-benar merasakan sebuah makanan tanpa harus memikirkan memori buruk itu. Tanpa harus merasa pusing dan mual. Juga tanpa harus memuntahkan makanan itu lagi.

"Rasa coklat, manis" Jaejoong mulai menangis lagi, tapi merasa senang. Cita rasa makanan yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Kau mau lagi?" Jaejoong mengangguk yakin sambil menatap wajah Yunho.

Dan Yunho kembali menyuapi Jaejoong dengan menggunakan bibirnya lalu kembali melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut. Menciumi Jaejoong dengan seluruh cinta tulus yang dimilikinya.

"Mhh… Kita berhasil," ujar Yunho sambil masih memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di bibir Jaejoong yang sudah lama menjadi candunya.

"A-Aku sembuh, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong penuh haru.

"Iya, sayang. Iya"

"Tapi… B-Bagaimana dengan makanan lainnya?" Wajah Jaejoong kembali terlihat khawatir.

Hup!

Yunho mengangkat tubuh ringkih Jaejoong lalu mendudukannya di atas meja. Manik musangnya menatap wajah Jaejoong yang basah dengan begitu lembut, senyumnya yang berkembang tulus menghantarkan sebuah rasa tenang dalam hati Jaejoong.

"Kau mau mencobanya dengan cara yang sama lain waktu?" Yunho mencoba menggoda Jaejoong sambil menampilkan mimik mesumnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan sambil tersipu malu, mendatangkan sebuah kekehan riang dari laki-laki bermata musang yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Jaejoong telah mendapatkan sebuah kenangan baru di hari ulang tahunnya, bersama dengan Yunho yang ia cintai. Kenangan yang begitu indah, yang takkan mampu ia lupakan. Menggantikan segala ingatan buruk yang bersarang di kepalanya dan merelakannya berlalu.

Memang tak ada satupun kata cinta yang terucap dari keduanya. Tapi rasa cinta itu dapat mereka rasakan kehadirannya ketika mereka saling menjaga, saling menguatkan, saling percaya, juga saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Ketika mata mereka bertemu pandang serta ketika bibir mereka menyatu dengan lembut. Jaejoong tahu Yunho mencintai dirinya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

TAMAT

* * *

><p>Yang nunggu kelanjutan ff <strong>Angel?<strong> Ditunggu aja yaa, aku akan usahakan update. Tapi satu-satu dulu. Trims ^^


End file.
